Marik x Bakura pt one
by gxalexisrhodes
Summary: This is for someone's birthday.


"**We're here!" A voice called to him from behind. He took off the heavy, satin, forest green blindfold that was fastened over his eyes when he sat in the black convertible. He opened his eyes guardedly, taking in every minute detail of his surroundings. His dark chocolate brown eyes widened as they scanned over the area in awe. Tall elm trees left practically no ground visible, the elm trees forming a circular shape around a single olive tree. The olive tree reigned supreme, towering over the elms, stretching into the sky far beyond eye's grasp. The dark green leaves of the elms crunched under this shoes as he walked to examine the area further, Marik following closely behind with a smile, for he had done well. Bakura wasn't one for expressing himself, but anyone close to him could tell when he was portraying a specific emotion. He made his way through the thicket of elms to the open space containing the monolithic olive tree, its trunk twisting and turning in every direction, forming an exquisite pattern on the bark. He looked up, standing under the comfort of the olive tree, the leaves were too high to reach, only the animals of the forest and those passing could access the hefty, twisting branches. His gaze fell downward, studying the ground as Marik watched his partner closely. The sun's light shone through the endless swarm of trees, casting intricate patterns on the sand shaded ground. He sat on the ground, leaning against the olive tree, watching the four inch blades of grass sway and dance in the gentle breeze. Marik sat beside him, putting an arm around Bakura's waist, 'Did I do good?" He asked hesitant, turning his head toward Bakura, his eyes taking in every detail of his features. Bakura put an arm around him, pulling him closer. **

"**Very." He said simply, closing his eyes. Marik let out a sigh of relief, leaning into Bakura's sturdy grip. He took a lock of Bakura's snow white hair and twirled it in between two fingers, absentmindedly. Bakura closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh and relaxing. Marik smiled to himself, watching his partner make himself comfortable. He had always thought of himself as fortunate, to be able to see this side of Bakura that no one else has ever seen. Although he was uncertain at times of himself and their relationship, he knew nothing could hinder what he had with Bakura. Bakura opened an eye abruptly, causing Marik to blush slightly in surprise. **

"**Wh-what is it?" He asked, doing his best to appear composed, but the pink growing on his cheeks gave him away. **

"**You're staring at me." Bakura chuckled, watching Marik's reaction closely. Marik's eyes widened slightly as he turned his head in an attempt to conceal his magenta cheeks. **

"**S-sorry." He replied quietly. Bakura chuckled, he loved to make Marik blush and tried as often as he possibly could to accomplish this task. **

"**Listen." Bakura said, taking Marik's hand in his and holding it gently. Marik tilted his head, concentrating on what ever it is he was supposed to be hearing. Bakura and Marik sat in that position for a few moments, until Marik broke the silence. **

"**I…I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be hearing…" He frowned slightly, looking quizzically at Bakura. Bakura smirked, placing his hand on Marik's left cheek, pulling his head toward his slowly. Marik swallowed hard, his lavender eyes locked onto Bakura's. Their heartbeats grew more rapid with each second as their noses brushed against each others. Marik could see a slight tint of pink in Bakura's cheeks which he had never seen before. Bakura closed his eyes slowly, letting his lips rest against Marik's momentarily. Marik couldn't resist the smile forming on his lips causing him to break the kiss. Bakura chuckled as he opened his eyes, leaning against the large round trunk of the Olive tree, randomly picking blades of grass from the dirt. Marik watched the little specks of dirt float back onto the base of the ground, blushing furiously while trying to regain his composure. He closed his eyes and let out a long soft sigh, smiling to himself. The sunlight grew dimmer as it slowly hid itself behind the tall trees. **

"**It is getting late." Bakura stated monotonously, looking up and gazing into the darkening sky. "Do you want to leave?" Marik nodded, rising to his feet and stretching. Bakura yawned and slowly stood, taking Marik's hand and squeezing it lightly. Marik felt his body turn a slight shade of pink as Bakura led him back to where their black convertible sat idly on the side of the road. Marik reached his hand into a pocket of his dark grey jeans and lazily took out the scarlet red car keychain. Bakura walked around to the passenger's side of the car and hopped in, too lazy to open the door. Marik stopped to notice a single flower swaying gently in the light breeze. He bent down to examine it more closely, it had lavender color pedals with a hint of white. He gently tugged it from the ground and nervously held it out to Bakura. "Hm?" Bakura tilted his head and blinked, slightly taken aback. He felt his heart beat irregularly, against his will he was minutely flustered. A small smile forced itself on his mouth as he reached a hand out to accept the flower. Marik smiled as he sat in the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition. Bakura leaned back in his chair, gazing at the flower admiringly. It reminded him of Marik, the petals were the color of his eyes, the white represented the pureness of their love and his soul. **


End file.
